Finding Destiny
by spidee
Summary: After returning to the feudal era, Kagome finds that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are missing. At the same time, Rin has been kidnapped. What happens when Sesshoumaru and Kagome have to work together to find them? Will hate erupt or love bloom? SessKag
1. Gone

A/N: Hi! This is spidee speaking... this is my second fanfic, so please be nice; I'm still learning ya no. So this is the start of a brand new story!! YAY! I am so proud of myself! So, do you want to know the full summary? No? I didn't think so. Well, I was going to give it to you, but now I guess that you'll have to wait and just read the story. So, I know that you want to start the story, so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and/or any of its characters, but I sure wish that I did... sigh...  
  
FINGING DESTINY  
  
Chapter One: Gone  
  
"Kagome! Didn't Inuyasha want you back through the well by noon? It's 1:30."  
  
"Oh shit!" Kagome cursed.  
  
"Kagome! Watch your language!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh! Sorry mom!" Kagome laughed nervously, 'Inuyasha sure is rubbing off on me,' she thought as she grabbed her huge yellow backpack, which was currently overflowing with packages if instant ramen. 'If Inuyasha is mad, all of this ramen will cheer him up!' Kagome ran out of her house, waving bye to her mom. She ran to the shrine that enclosed the time traveling well. In one swift motion Kagome entered the little building, jumped into the well, and landed in a squatting position. Taking in a deep breath of now fresh air, Kagome climbed out of the well expecting a certain hanyou to start screaming at her. 'This is weird, Inuyasha should be here already yelling at me. Oh, well. Maybe he's just in a good mood.'  
  
Kagome walked briskly towards the village. When she got there a very worrisome Kaede immediately greeted her.  
  
"Child, thank the gods that ye is here!" Kaede exclaimed. "Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are gone!"  
  
"What?" A very puzzled Kagome asked, "You can't be serious! That's a weird joke Kaede, and it's not very funny."  
  
"No child! I am quite serious. They are all gone! All of them except Shippo, and he is traumatized! He won't even leave the hut! He hasn't eaten anything since they've disappeared, and that was a week ago."  
  
Kagome dropped her backpack. "No. NO! Inuyasha is not gone! He can't be!" 'Inuyasha is gone and he's probably gone off with Kikyo!' She dropped to her knees. As tears started to pour from her eyes, she heard a strangled cry.  
  
"Kagome... Ka...Kagome!" She looked up towards the source of the voice. Shippo stood at the entrance of the hut. He stumbled out, barely able to stand.  
  
"SHIPPO! Oh no!" She ran to the small child and scooped him up into her arms.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so happy to see you!" Tears glistened down the kit's face. "They took Inuyasha! And Sango! And Miroku! I couldn't do a thing to stop them! I tried to! I really did, but stupid Inuyasha made me hide and told me that no matter what happened, I should stay there until they left us alone. I watched my friends get hurt, and I couldn't do a thing to help! I'm a pathetic excuse for a demon." Shippo stopped talking to sniffle. A moment later he wailed loudly.  
  
"Shhhh Shippo, calm down. You couldn't do anything because that's what Inuyasha wanted." Kagome put Shippo down and looked him in his teary eyes. "You did the right thing Shippo. You need to know that. Do you understand?" He nodded in agreement. "Do you feel bad anymore?"  
  
"Yeah, but just a little bit." Shippo said his voice cracking.  
  
"Do you need a hug?" Kagome asked with a lopsided grin on her face. He nodded vigorously. Shippo stood on his tiptoes as Kagome bent down and wrapped her arms around his small body.  
  
Two weeks of travel away, a tall castle sat on a mountain and stood above many trees and lakes. There was no one in the castle; alive. The scent of death was all that could be found as Sesshoumaru walked calmly into his home. Servants were strewn across every room as Sesshoumaru entered. He did not care.  
  
'This Sesshoumaru's only concern is of Jaken and Rin' He thought as he walked through emotionlessly, occasionally stepping on a servant. Walking through the huge mansion many scents of youkai servants were recognized, but there was one that was not supposed to be there. "No. That half-breed could not have done all of this damage. No wait, his monk and demon hunter were here too.'  
  
When he finally reached Jaken, he unsheathed Tensaiga. After he brought Jaken back to life, Jaken looked around in confusion. As he remembered what had happened, he looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eye and said, "They have Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt as if he could scream in blind rage. He jumped up and sped out of the castle growling with anger.  
  
'How dare he take Rin! That hanyou is going to pay, as well as his monk and demon exterminator. As for Inuyasha's woman and that kitsune, I could care less.' Sesshoumaru thought as he gracefully jumped through the trees. Figuring that he could get to Inuyasha's village within an hour using his demon speed, Sesshoumaru kept his pace.  
  
Back in Kaede's hut, Kagome cuddled with Shippo by the fire.  
  
"Kagome I'm scared. Won't they come back for us?" Kagome thought for a moment  
  
"No. They won't." She said unsure. In a softer gentler voice she asked Shippo, "Shippo, who are took them?"  
  
"I don't know who it was, but they were not one of Naraku's spawns. I would have smelled that. All I could see from my hiding place was that they were big and dark. They smelled like soot and ashes. Kagome!" Shippo cried, "It was so scary!"  
  
"Shhhh. It's okay now Shippo. No one will hurt us." Kagome comforted him.  
  
A cold gust of wind blew into the hut. A tall figure stood in the frame of the door. Long white hair flowed down his back. He stepped forward into the hut causing light to shine on his face. Kagome and Shippo looked up at the figure.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU?!"  
  
end chapter one.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Is it review worthy? Even if you don't think it is, just review anyways. I like peoples' input. It's good for my soul. Well, the next time I update is up to you! Once I get at least 15 reviews I'll put the next chapter up! Is that a good deal or what? Well, not for you, but that's okay. See ya next time! Click that review button if you want another chapter! Buh-Bye! . 


	2. Allied

A/N: Yepyep! Here I am with a brand spanking new chapter!! Isn't that an awesome thingamabob! You know, the only reason that I said that I needed 15 reviews before I'd update is so I actually got reviews... so, I promise that I won't say that I need a certain number of reviews again. THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU NICE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!! Sorry it took me a little longer than I expected to update... x.x my computer kinda broke... n.n' Now, I'm sure that you just can't wait to read the next chapter, so I won't hold you back any longer... if you're actually reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't ask... you all know the answer to the question.  
  
FINDING DESTINY  
  
Chapter Two: Allied  
  
He walked up to Kagome and Shippo with a glare wishing death upon all inhabitants of the small village.  
  
"Bitch," He spoke directly to Kagome, "Where is Rin?"  
  
"Wha..." Kagome spoke as she searched her memory of someone called Rin, "OH! Wait, where is Rin? Isn't she always with you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Would this Sesshoumaru be asking you if I knew where she was, and no, she is not with me all of the time." 'Why am I, a great taiyoukai, answering to a lowly ningen?' Sesshoumaru asked himself.  
  
Kagome could've sworn she had heard a little sarcasm in Sesshoumaru's response. "Well! You don't have to snap at me." The next thing she knew, Kagome was pinned to a wall of the hut with a hand tightly gripping her neck.  
  
"Woman, you don't know what I'm like when I snap," his whispered dangerously seductive. 'What in seven hells? Why did I just speak to her like that?!' Kagome felt a chill go up her spine; she couldn't tell if it was bad or good.  
  
"Inu...yasha ...isn't ...here..." Kagome choked out. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her comment. He released her neck, and she hit the ground with a thump. 'Now I know how Inuyasha feels when I sit him.'  
  
"Where is the half-breed?!" Sesshoumaru asked clearly being angry.  
  
"They took him," a small voice from the corner of the small shelter.  
  
"Shippo..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"They came from nowhere and took Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. All they did was whisper." Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru listened patiently to the young kit's story," The first one they got was Miroku, and right before they did, they kept repeating his name over and over again. Then they did the same for Sango, and then Inuyasha. Right before they left, they started to whisper the name Rin."  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru mumbled. "Wench," He said suddenly, "You and you're pup are coming with me to find Rin, and you might be lucky enough to spot your precious Inuyasha on the way."  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to be happy or disgusted. 'How dare he think that he can order me around, but then again, I really do want to find Inuyasha...' Kagome was torn. Should she go with him, or not?  
  
"Kagome," Shippo asked, "I really think we should go with Sesshoumaru. It's the best chance that we have to find our friends."  
  
'Shippo is right,' Kagome concluded. "Alright Sesshoumaru, we'll go with you, but you have to promise me three things."  
  
'She really shouldn't be bargaining with me,' the demon lord thought, "Go on..."  
  
"You can't harm Shippo or me, you have to protect us, and you can't make us do anything we don't want to do."  
  
"What makes you think that I, a demon, will keep my promises to you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"You have honor, dignity, and pride. I do not think that a demon of royal blood would go back on his word," Kagome said, almost a little to cockily.  
  
'So this human actually has a brain,' Sesshoumaru observed. "We are leaving now."  
  
"WHAT?!! No way! I still have to pack, and it's pitch black out! There'll be so many demons out there now, and"  
  
"Wench, I am a great demon lord. No lowly creature would even think to attack one such as myself. As for your 'packing' situation, I will wait one hour, and no more."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. 'Did Sesshoumaru just solve her problem?!' "Uh, okay then... I'll be ready in an hour."  
  
one hour and a lot of packing later  
  
"All right!" Kagome said perkily, "Here we go!" Kagome struggled to pick up her huge yellow backpack. When she finally got it on, Shippo and Sesshoumaru were already waiting for her at the edge of the village. They started on their long journey. After only a few minutes of walking, Kagome was already lagging behind. "Wait up!" Kagome whined, "I can't carry this huge thing and walk that fast at the same time!"  
  
'Insolent woman, she can't do anything for herself,' Sesshoumaru thought annoyed. The next think Kagome knew, it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders.  
  
'Duh Kagome! The backpack! ... OMG! Sesshoumaru took the backpack for me!!' Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, and stared at Sesshoumaru. He sensed her gaze and turned to stare back at her. They had a little staring contest, that is until Shippo jumped between them and transformed into his pink balloon self.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Shippo! You are sooooo cute!!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Sesshoumaru's lip twitched, 'No... mustn't ...smile...'  
  
end chapter two  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, that is a really bad cliff hanger actually, that's not even a cliff hanger; but hey, it's father's day, and my daddy wants to hang out... o.o' yeah, so, this time I'm not gonna ask for a certain number of review, cuz that was just retarded... so as long as I actually get a review I'll be happy. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed my last chapter!! 


End file.
